


Ring Size

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Black Harry Potter, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Friendship, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gen, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Old Friends, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Same-Sex Marriage, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry Potter has a really important for his best friend. Ron gives a...really weird answer, to be honest, and neither of them are really sure how to feel about it.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 80





	Ring Size

Harry Potter looked across the little diner table that he'd invited his best friend to join him at. It was midday, and on a Wednesday no less, so not a lot of people were around them anyway. Still. He really didn't want anyone else to overhear this. He was only ready to ask Ron this question for right now. 

"So I've asked you here for a really important reason," he said.

Ron slurped on his drink. Thanks, Ron. But he nodded for Harry to continue.

"What’s the easiest way to get Draco’s ring size without him knowing?"

That definitely made him put down his drink and look at his best friend. 

"What if...you can suck his finger and keep your mouth like that and walk to the store?" Ron grinned. 

Okay but what if he didn't do that. 

"Never say that to me again," Harry deadpanned. That was fair, Ron thought. "Have any other ideas instead?"

"I'm gonna need to think about it," Ron said. 

"Okay. You better come up with something good," Harry said, and then he grinned. "You're gonna be my best man, after all." 

Because even if they were idiots...they'd known each other forever, they were practically brothers, and they loved each other like so. 


End file.
